I Became the Daughter and the Son
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Jaime escapa de los Stark y se reúne con Lord Tywin, que ha estado entretenido en Harrenhal durante los últimos cuatro años. Allí conoce al copero del su padre, una chica que desearía nada más que apuñalarlo por la espalda.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Juego de Tronos ("Canción de Hielo y Fuego") pertenece a George R. R. Martin y HBO. Así como está historia pertenece a la grandiosa escritora _**GilraenDernhelm** _ **,** quien amablemente me ha dejado traducirla._

* * *

 ** _I Became the Daughter and the Son._**

 ** _._**

By **GilraenDernhelm**

Traducida por: Miss Breakable Butterfly

 **.**

 **.X.**

 **.**

* * *

El aire en Harrenhal era húmedo, bochornoso y espeso con el hedor de los cuerpos en descomposición. Cuanto más se acercaba al solar de su padre, el olor se hizo peor, y cuando Jaime abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, la madera gimiendo bajo sus dedos sucios, sonrió ante lo poco que el mundo había cambiado.

Su padre estaba de pie junto a la ventana; alto, orgulloso y silencioso cuando los gritos de hombres torturados se elevaron de entre la niebla que fluía en la habitación como incienso. Alzó la vista cuando Jaime entró, avanzó cuando él se acercó, pero aun así no pronuncio palabra alguna; no hubo nada tan pequeño como un parpadeo de ojos o una ingesta de aliento que implicara que se sorprendía o aliviaba al ver a su hijo.

— _¿Qué esperabas?_ —Jaime se burló de sí mismo—, ¿ _que se echara a llorar, te abrazara y alabara a todos los dioses porque estás vivo?_

— _Tonto._ _Nunca aprendes._

Su padre estrecho su hombro.

— Estoy contento de verte vivo, Jaime.

Jaime sonrió.

— Estoy igualmente contento de ver que usted no ha terminado desplomado todavía, querido padre. ¿Tienes algo de vino?

Permanecieron de pie junto a la sombra de la ventana, copas en mano; Jaime disfrutando de la sensación de calor y el sabor de especias en su lengua mientras su padre permanecía en silencio, sin decir nada durante mucho tiempo.

Su padre no había envejecido ni un día. No había más líneas en su rostro, su pelo no era más blanco que la última vez que Jaime lo había visto; y como de costumbre, sólo sus ojos azules como el hielo parecían vivos —bueno, medio vivos— algo poderoso dormía en sus profundidades que despertaba solamente cuando se encontraba amenazado.

— Hemos recibido noticias de su escape hace tres semanas, —su padre se aventuró—. He tenido a mis hombres buscándote desde entonces.'

— Una excelente idea —Jaime concedió, levantando su copa con ligereza—. Me pregunto porque no pensó en ello antes.

— Tu sentido común te responderá esa pregunta…

— ¿De verdad?

— …y no habrá más discusión sobre el asunto.

La mano de su padre era perfectamente estable mientras levantaba su copa a los labios, pero sus ojos osilaron lejos de Jaime hacia la niebla en el exterior; estudiando atentamente el blanco y el gris que ocultaban la combinación de minerales fundidos y la miseria por debajo de ellos.

— _Se siente culpable_ —Jaime se dio cuenta—, _como debe serlo, el viejo bastardo._ _Él permitió que me pudriese, envuelto en cadenas y cubierto en mi propia mierda, durante cuatro años._ _Y no hubo intento alguno de rescate u oferta para intentar salvarme._

— _¿Orgullo?_

— _Precaución, probablemente._ _Precaución contra la imprudencia; contra el hacer precipitado que costaría demasiados hombres._

— _Mierda._ _Si_ _padre_ _hubiese sido prisionero de los Stark, habría sacrificado hasta el último de mis hombres para traerlo de vuelta, y que los dioses tomaran las consecuencias._ _No habría dejado_ _que seis meses_ _pasaran, y mucho menos cuatro años._

El rostro de su padre se había suavizado ligeramente, y por un momento, Jaime vio las motas de oro en sus ojos arder brillantemente con vida; con algo así como la comprensión de lo que su hijo había pensado y sentido en ese momento; algo como... amor.

Pero entonces una ráfaga de congelante viento barrió sin piedad en la habitación, restaurando las motas de oro a una llama pálida, infernal, y su padre apartó la mirada de él cuando una criada de tal vez catorce o quince años entró sin llamar, una pila de rollos enclavados debajo de su brazo y un montón de cartas apretadas en su mano.

— ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —Su padre exigió.

— El estúpido administrador seguía diciendo que sólo me daría sus cartas a cambio de un beso —la chica respondió airadamente—, cuando me negué, chilló tan fuerte que Qyburn tuvo que ser llamado.

Su padre la fulminó con la mirada.

— Hemos hablado de esto, niña. Solamente los campesinos resuelven sus controversias con peleas.

La chica le devolvió la mirada.

— Perdóname, mi señor. Se me había olvidado que sólo se recurre a la violación y el asesinato en este castillo.

Mientras ellos continuaban discutiendo sobre el administrador, Jaime casi se rió en voz alta con incredulidad; tanto a la impertinencia de la chica, y a la evidente falta de voluntad de su padre para castigarla con su habitual entusiasmo. No podía pensar en un por qué. Dejando de lado su falta de refinamiento y docilidad, la chica era la criatura con el aspecto más extraordinario que Jaime había visto nunca; su pelo corto como el de un chico, sus extremidades desgarbadas bien escondidas en un jubón anodino y calzones; y entonces él suspiró ante la forma típica de su padre de emplear su primera criada en cuarenta años y ni siquiera ser capaz de encontrar una bonita. Uno pensaría que el viejo bastardo daría la bienvenida a alguna diversión en sus años crepusculares.

— ¿Hay algunas cartas de importancia? —Su padre pidió imperiosamente.

— Sí, mi señor —respondió la chica, con los ojos alejándose de él y posándose sobre Jaime por primera vez—, hay dos de…

El corazón de Jaime fue mutilado en su pecho cuando se encontró con los ojos de la chica, su cara volviéndose en el color de la niebla. El silencio se precipitó en el vacío dejado por sus palabras como una espada que amputa un miembro, antes de que la resonancia, las vibraciones y el sonido volvió, más vastos y más fuertes de lo que habían sido antes. El sonido de los pergaminos cayendo de sus brazos hasta el suelo era como el sonido de una cadena montañosa desmoronándose hasta el polvo, y Jaime jadeó en voz alta mientras la mirada de la chica lo empalaba y asfixiaba, la pálida niebla norteña de sus ojos grises llenando sus pulmones con veneno y gritando hacia él con dolor, odio y repugnancia.

Se puso de pie como un animal salvaje en el camino de una ballesta; sus dientes al descubierto, sus músculos contrayéndose; sabiendo que ella debía correr, y darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Y de repente él estaba recordando a Ned Stark el día que Desembarco del Rey cayó; la expresión de sus ojos idénticos, el labio encrespado en la misma forma al contemplar el cuerpo del rey loco, y a Jaime sentado en silencio en el Trono de Hierro, vestido con su capa roja. Su capa blanca. El rojo.

— Invernalia. — _Por supuesto—._ Invernalia.

Él la recordó más joven y más fea. Pero entonces él no había prestado realmente atención en el momento.

— Padre —dijo Jaime—, en los siete infiernos, ¿qué estáis haciendo con Arya Stark?

* * *

 _Hola corazones de chocolate, ¿cómo os va?_

 _Bien, como es evidente este es un pequeño prólogo para lo que será la historia._

 _La historia es un Arya/Jaime y consta de sesenta capítulos que intentaré subir lo más rápido posible. Aun no termino de traducirla así que si esta en sus posibilidades leerle en su idioma original que es el inglés pasaros a leerla en el perfil de la grandiosa_ **GilraenDernhelm** _; donde podréis encontrar otras historias de esta pareja._

 _Otro cosa, esta es mi segunda traducción así que os agradeceré profundamente todas aquellas críticas constructivas._

 _Os agradezco la oportunidad que le dais a esta historia. Estamos en contacto y hasta el próximo ;)_

 _Miss Breakable Butterfly_


	2. Chapter 2

La muchacha se arrojó desde el otro lado de la habitación y le derribó, arrancando un cuchillo de su cinturón y sumergiéndolo hacia abajo sobre su garganta expuesta. Jaime bloqueó el golpe con una mano, y con la otra la sujetó del cinturón, empujandole con fuerza al suelo por debajo de él; sus muslos aplastando los de ella, sus manos sujetando sus brazos al suelo mientras ella luchaba ferozmente por liberarse. En algún lugar en el fondo, su padre estaba gritando por sus guardias, y la chica estaba gritando como un demonio sobre su pequeño hermano, la maldita torre y Cersei, su saliva salpicando sobre la cara de Jaime.

Cuando los guardias entraron en la habitación, Jaime esperó que su justificación habitual para este acto en particular ( — _Las cosas que hago por amor)_ se instalara en su corazón y desterrar de su ser cualquier pensamiento remotamente de culpa por la caída de Bran Stark; pero se encontró, para su consternación, que no vino. Abandonado por su propia memoria, se encontró desarmado contra su ira, su odio más agudo y doloroso que cualquier golpe que ella podría haberle dado.

Sus ojos eran horrible de contemplar. Nunca había visto ira tan poderosa, ni siquiera en los ojos de hombres adultos; y jamás había visto un dolor tan profundo, ni siquiera en los ojos de los moribundos. Él trató de apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Sus ojos eran fuego, la oscuridad y el silencio; un fresco gris, negro y rojo, de la indescriptible agonía profana en el pecho y la garganta que preceden a la llegada de las lágrimas.

Pero la joven no tenía más lágrimas. Él lo sabía. Ella las había quemado vivas y las había desterrado; las miró morir en silencio mientras ella deliberadamente sacrificaba la parte de sí que la hacía sentir. Él sabía que ella lo había hecho, ya que él mismo lo había hecho una vez, y apenas había sido mayor que ella en ese momento. Había visto esa expresión en su propia cara innumerables veces; en cristales, copas de vino, diamantes, espadas, los océanos; y él se había considerado afortunado por haberse hecho _esto_ a sí mismo; esto y nada peor; con el fin de seguir viviendo; con el fin de ser capaz de permanecer observando a Aerys riendo y autocomplacerse mientras las personas eran quemadas vivas.

— _Con el fin de mantener la cordura._

Pero de alguna manera, viendo a esta pequeña criatura asesina, y pensando en el terror y la inocencia reflejada en el rostro del chico Stark mientras sus dedos arañaban frenéticamente contra el brazo de Jaime, no hizo burbujear la risa en su garganta o la ira atenazar su estómago, como solía suceder cuando pensaba en ese día. En cambio, se sentía... no. Él no lo llamaría culpa. Él no se sentía culpable. Él lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces.

La chica había dejado de gritar y yacía inerte en el suelo debajo de él, su rostro a pulgadas del de Jaime, sus ojos mirándole tan intensamente como si hubiese estado buscando en los suyos. Él comprendió, con un poco de vergüenza, que los guardias estaban esperando a que la liberara, así que se levantó bruscamente arrastrando a la chica sobre sus pies y se las entregó. Ella no se resistió en absoluto, quedando suspendida entre los dos guardias como una muñeca de trapo a la espera de las instrucciones de su padre. Su repentino silencio incomodando a Jaime.

— Lady Arya está cansado —su padre pronunció en un tono aburrido y no sorprendido—, encontrarle una celda adecuada.

La chica dejó que se la llevasen; mientras, los guardias ya discutían acerca de cómo liberar una celda para otro cautivo de alta cuna. Entonces, Jaime se volvió hacia su padre cuando la puerta se cerró, una furia inexplicable aumentando en su pecho.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que lo sabes? —Jaime exigió.

El rostro de su padre permaneció perfectamente sereno.

— No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir.


	3. Chapter 3

La joven se movió sobre el colchón de paja de su celda, entonces con los nudillos golpeó a la pared de piedra a un lado de ella. El sonido irrumpió bruscamente en la penumbra, y cuando alejó su mano, se encontraba arañada y sangrado; gruñó salvajemente para sí misma.

— _No llores. No llores. No puedes permitirte el lujo de llorar ahora. Tienes que pensar._

Pero no importó cuánto se concentró, cuan profundamente respiró, así como Sirio le había enseñado, pensar sólo hacia que el dolor empeorase. Arya Stark estaba despierta otra vez, y Arya Stark estaba herida.

La muchacha había vivido los últimos cuatro años con dos distintas personalidades que eran la misma persona. Al principio, la parte de Arya Stark donde vivían las cosas horribles había ido a la guerra en contra de la parte que quería la paz; y ambas se habían rasgado la una a la otra como lobos dentro de su piel, luchando por ocupar un lugar en el que sólo había espacio para una de ellas. Dos mitades de una persona que ella ya no podía ser estaban luchando para rasgarla a la mitad, y a veces ella había querido gritar con el dolor de ello.

Pero entonces ella se había convertido en "la niña", y aunque no era un nombre real, o incluso toda la verdad acerca de ella, no era una mentira completa tampoco. "La niña" era su armadura. "La niña" le permitía pensar como Arya, charlar como Arya y luchar como Arya; no obstante le protegía de las cosas que Arya había visto, oído y sentido; al menos cuando estaba despierta.

Cuando estaba despierta, ella no veía a Bran durmiendo debajo de capas y capas de pieles de lobo, con el pelo tan denso de sudor que casi estaba húmedo. No escuchaba el llanto de su madre junto a su cama la mañana que salieron de Invernalia. Ella no sentía la humedad del hocico de Nymeria en su mano antes de que la golpease con una piedra, y la viese alejarse rápidamente y no volver nunca más. Cuando estaba despierta, ella no veía, oía o sentía los chillidos de la multitud y los gritos de muerte ante el Gran Septo de Baelor. No veía, oía o sentía a sí misma gritando y llorando a Yoren la dejase ir, o Joffrey gritando "— ¡Ser Ilyn! !Tráigame la cabeza!" mientras Sansa gritaba que se detuviera.

Cuando estaba despierta, ella estaba a salvo de las cosas que Arya Stark había visto, oído y sentido. Ella estaba a salvo de las cosas horribles dentro de la cabeza de Arya Stark.

Pero cada vez que la niña dormía, Arya Stark se despertaba; y el oír, ver y sentir forzarían su camino debajo de su piel y su sangre, desentrañandole con el ruido, la vista y la agonía de sus propios recuerdos, encerrándola en su interior, y negándose a dejarla salir. Y ella gritaría y gritaría y golpearía con los puños en las puertas, en las paredes, en corazas, incluso en el hierro implacable del aire vacío, pero no habría escapatoria y ninguna piedad.

Entonces cuando ella se despertaba y se convertia en la niña de nuevo, Arya, y las cosas que Arya había visto, oído y sentido se irían a dormir una vez más, dando a la niña una oportunidad de vivir.

Por supuesto el hecho de que Arya estaba durmiendo no significa que Arya ya no estaba allí. A veces —a menudo, incluso— la joven la sentiría o la vería; las yemas de los dedos hormigueando en advertencia, la amenaza más pequeña de sílex brillando intensamente en estado latente en sus ojos, la mayor parte de ello silencioso e inocente. Pero lo que quedaba todavía era lo suficientemente peligroso como para iniciar un incendio si alguna vez había algo que quemar, y esa mañana había sido la primera vez que el sílex se había convertido en llama.

Una mirada al Matarreyes que casi había matado a su pequeño hermano sólo para callarlo; una enunciación pequeña, descuidada de su verdadero nombre en sus labios, y Arya Stark habían despertado; sus recuerdos se levantaron a su alrededor como carne y sangre y tiraron de ella todos a la vez. Ella había estado en Invernalia con Bran y su madre; corriendo sin poder hacer nada en un bosque oscuro con Nymeria; atrapada de nuevo en la plaza y la multitud, un ratón estúpido que no podía salvar a su propio padre. Ella podía verlos, escucharlos y sentir a todos ellos, y ella no podía salvar a cualquiera de ellos ahora. Sólo podía vengarlos, y ese había sido el único pensamiento coherente en su cabeza mientras la sangre de lobo, el sílex y Arya habían gritado juntos; y ella se había arrojado a través del cuarto para cortar la garganta de Jaime Lannister, no importa lo estúpida que podría parecer o sentirse más tarde.

Él fue rápido. Irremediablemente rápido. Él la había arrojado al suelo, un crujido repugnante había sonado desde sus huesos que había estado segura de que iba a matarla, sus recuerdos aún corriendo dentro de ella mientras luchaba; la vista, el sonido y el dolor tan fuertes que apenas podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella.

Ella no había estado preparada para el silencio que vino cuando él sujetó sus brazos al suelo.

Cuando él la miró, el sonido de sus recuerdos le había dejado tan rápido que casi le silenció; las lágrimas de su madre, el gemido de Nymeria, el rugido de la multitud ante el septo; todos ellos, desaparecieron, aunque todavía los veía, revoloteando dentro y fuera de su campo de visión.

La cara del Matarreyes se había acercado más a la suya, como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta, y ella le había fulminado con la mirada para que alejará su mirada de la de ella. Pero sus ojos tenían un toque dorado en ellos que parecía arder más y más brillante cuanto más cerca se encontraba, y cuando habían empezado a palidecer ligeramente, había visto que el dorado era sólo una pequeña parte de sus ojos. Eran verdes, no dorados; al igual que los suyos eran grises y no negros. Y se dio cuenta.

— _También es dos personas al mismo tiempo_ . _También está huyendo de sí mismo._

Entonces la vista de sus memorias le había dejado junto con el sonido, y ella se había acostado en el suelo mirando hacia él _—Arya_ se había acostado en el suelo mirando hacia él— y ser Arya no había dolido nunca más.

— _Ser Arya no había dolido nunca más._

Le dolía ahora, por supuesto, situada en esta pequeña celda congelada, preguntándose lo que sucedería con ella. Nada agradable, si conocía a Lord Tywin en absoluto. Él se había apegado a ella, y ella hace mucho tiempo se había resignado al hecho de que ella estaba apegada a él, pero no se engañaba a sí misma pensando que iba a dejarla salirse con la suya.

— _Mató a Reynes y Tarbecks por rebelarse contra su padre. Asesinó a los niños Targaryen sólo para demostrar un punto. Cuando la madre capturó al enano, puso a todas las Tierras de los Ríos en llamas, matando y violando todo a la vista y no ha dejado de hacerlo durante los últimos cuatro años. Sólo los dioses saben lo que va a hacerle a la persona que intentó matar a su hijo mayor y heredero._

— _¿Colgarme? ¿decapitarme?_

— _Tal vez él me deje hacerlo a mí misma. No hay daño en preguntar._

La celda se estaba poniendo más oscura y fría, y el sueño fue filtrandose en ella, llamándola a recordar de nuevo.

— _Soy Arya_ —se dio cuenta—, _cuando me despierte, todavía seré Arya._ _Nunca seré "la niña" de nuevo._

Y por primera vez en cuatro años, el concepto no la asustó.

— Raff el Dulce —bostezó para sí misma, enroscándose en una bola conforme la celda crecía más y más oscura—, Dunsen, Chiswyck, el Perro, Ser Gregor, Ser Meryn, el Rey Joffrey, la Reina Cersei. _Valar Morghulis._

Se tendió en la oscuridad durante unos minutos, el calor hormigueó debajo de sus párpados, luego se incorporó repentinamente con furia, y arrojó su mano lesionada con tanta fuerza contra la pared que ella gritó de dolor.

Y mientras sus dedos se clavaban en su palma, espasmos de dolor a través de sus articulaciones y hacia abajo en sus dedos, se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sangró.

Ella había olvidado decir: — Jaime Lannister.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Tywin se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento y cerró los ojos, su mente perforada por mil temblorosa espadas cortas. Sólo tenía que cruzar la habitación hasta el armario frente a él para encontrar algo para el dolor pero parecía haber perdido toda la sensibilidad en las piernas, y la idea de poner todo su peso sobre ellas era... desagradable.

Sus dolores de cabeza siempre comenzaron con un ligero cosquilleo por encima de su ojo izquierdo que ninguna cantidad de vino podría desaparecer o aliviar, y dentro de dos días, sentiría como si un demonio de lo más profundo de los siete infiernos estuviera tirando de su cabello desde la raíz; cada mechón al rojo vivo contra su cráneo. A pesar de que había sufrido a menudo este tipo de inconvenientes como un muchacho, pensó que habían cesado por completo después de Joanna —después—

A causa de su astucia característica, la niña siempre los veía venir mucho antes de que él lo hiciera; y después del calvario de las dos primeras ocasiones, ambas de las cuales se habían convertido en combate de gladiadores entre su orgullo y su obstinación, ella había dejado de hablar de ellos por completo, obteniendo los tónicos relevantes de Qyburn y —a sabiendas de que Tywin se negaría a tomarlos si se le ofrecían directamente—, dejándolos donde pudiera encontrarles fácilmente. Ella serviría agua en lugar de vino sin comentarios, y no permitiría a nadie en su solar a menos que una batalla se hubiese perdido o alguien de importancia hubiera muerto.

Si ella hubiera estado cumpliendo sus deberes por la tarde en lugar de pudriéndose en una celda en las mazmorras, muy probablemente no le habría permitido entrar en un argumento tan acalorado con Jaime. El muchacho quería volver a Desembarco del Rey en lugar de permanecer en Harrenhal —un duro golpe al esfuerzo bélico— y Tywin sabía, aunque Jaime no había dicho ni una palabra sobre el tema, que su deseo de regresar a la capital no tenía nada que ver con la Guardia Real y todo que ver con Cersei.

Tywin no daba crédito a los rumores sobre sus hijos, y le sorprendía que una persona con la inteligencia de la niña y el talento evidente para la estrategia por lo tanto pudiera hacerlo. Pero a lo que _sí_ daba crédito es a la incapacidad permanente de Jaime de hacer tanto como pensar sin su hermana gemela, una situación preocupante que tenía molesto a Tywin en gran medida desde la infancia del muchacho y se había obligado a hacer todo lo posible para corregir la situación.

Estaba claro que no había hecho lo suficiente. Sus hijos eran nulidades intelectuales, los tres de ellos. Él siempre había tenido la esperanza de que al menos uno de ellos, hubiera heredado la brillantez de Joanna; un brillo que había superado siempre su propio. En cambio, su hija había heredado el altísimo sentido de desafío de su fallecida esposa (de cuestionable valor cuando eran aferrados a la vanidad y baja astucia de Cersei) y sus hijos con su inclinación por distraerlo con implacable ingenio, irritante. Aunque a veces Tyrion... no. Él no pensaría en Tyrion.

Tywin colocó sus manos firmemente en los posa brazos de la silla y trató de ponerse de pie, maldiciendo su propia debilidad cuando no le fue posible. La debilidad era un obstáculo mucho peor que el dolor cuando estas tormentas azotaron su mente. El dolor no le molestaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado a él que podría haber sido su mejor amigo. Pero la debilidad, le convertía de hierro a cristal y lo hacia como los hombres ordinarios, dándole sus deseos y pensamientos en lugar de los suyos. Por lo que intentó, sin éxito, aplastarla hasta reducirla a polvo como siempre había hecho, y se preguntó como en los siete infiernos iba a hacer, tanto para mantener Jaime ahí y para evitar la ejecución de la niña por tratar de matarlo.

Había sabido quien era ella durante años. Una norteña de noble cuna haciéndose pasar por una plebeya, un padre asesinado por su lealtad, una cara como la de Lyanna Stark y una carta rápida a Lord Varys, pidiendo una descripción de la chica Stark pérdida. A penas y había sido una difícil deducción. Había sabido quién era ella, y no había hecho nada.

Había planeado cada campaña contra los Stark con ella a su lado mientras se movía espectralmente sobre la mesa del consejo con el vino o la tinta (a veces ambos), apretando con fuerza sus dientes para no reírse si uno de sus comandantes hizo una sugerencia de lógica cuestionable . Al final de cada día, le preguntaría severamente el por qué había estado sonriendo tan descaradamente, y ella se lo diría. Si su evaluación de la situación era correcta (y por lo general lo era), le acusaría de ser demasiado inteligente para su propio bien; y ella le daría las gracias con descaro antes de que él la despidiera por la noche.

Todos los días había sido consciente del peligro de permitir que se quedara, pero ella le había demostrado que estaba equivocado una y otra vez. Ella nunca le había traicionado, y nunca había intentado matarlo. No podía decir si eso la hacía leal, o simplemente paciente. Cualquiera que fuese, era extraordinario.

Pero ella había tratado de matar a su primogénito y heredero; la pequeña tonta irreflexiva, impulsiva; y el honor exigía que ella muriera. Nadie se podía permitir atentar contra la vida de un Lannister con total impunidad. No actuar traería consigo la clase de humillación que la Casa Lannister no había visto desde los días del padre de Tywin, y no lo toleraría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— _La Casa que pone a la familia primero siempre derrotara a la Casa que pone los caprichos y deseos de sus hijos e hijas en primer lugar._

La sangre de Tywin pulsaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

— _No quiero hacerlo._

Casi saltó cuando uno de sus guardias entró para hacer un anuncio.

— Lord Petyr Baelish os pide el honor...

— Vete.

— _Baelish puede esperar_ —pensó, mientras el guardia salió inmediatamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Tywin no estaba de humor para la intriga, y en honor a la verdad, no tenía el menor interés en descubrir que es lo que Baelish estaba haciendo allí o lo que quería. Tenía cosas más importantes a considerar.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

— _No quiero hacerlo._

Se armó de valor.

— _Un buen hombre hace todo lo posible para mejorar la posición de su familia independientemente de sus propios deseos egoístas. De vez en cuando, eso significa ensuciarse las manos._

— _Pero yo no quiero hacerlo._ No quiero hacerlo.

Tywin se bebió dos vasos de vino en rápida sucesión; casi gimió en voz alta cuando torres llameantes de dolor surgieron en su cabeza como resultado; se dijo que debía dejar de pensar como un niño; y se obligó a enfrentarse a la verdad.

La niña le recordaba a Joanna. No se veía ni sonaba en lo más mínimo como ella. Pero tenía la fiereza de Joanna, su obstinación infernal, y ella tenia una mejor educación que la mitad de los señores de Poniente juntos. Él la quería. Era como si ella fuese su propia hija.

— _Debilidad_. D _ebilidad y estupidez._

Su corazón martillando en su pecho, un contrapunto doloroso al ritmo de los latidos en su cabeza, los dedos de Tywin se trasladaron a su cinturón y se cerraron alrededor de su daga. Trazó la cuchilla, el acero valyrio ondulando débilmente en la penumbra.

— _Joanna está muerta. Ella nunca volverá. Y esta pequeña bárbara trató de asesinar a su hijo. Vas a cortar su garganta tú mismo, y no sentirás dolor alguno mientras lo haces. Ella no es tu hijo. Ella no es de tu sangre. El honor exige que ella muera._

— ¡Guardia! — llamó, pinchazos estallando por todo su cráneo.

— ¿Mi señor? —el guardia respondió puntualmente, entrando tan rápido como había salido.

— Tráeme a la chica —ordenó Tywin, y colocó la daga sobre la mesa.


	5. Chapter 5

— ¿Me dejaras hacerlo? —Arya preguntó en voz baja, viendo a Lord Tywin observarla.

Tenía la cara blanca y más salvaje que la nieve en verano, la observaba en silencio mientras ella tocaba la daga sobre la mesa frente a ella, disfrutando de la forma en que la superficie del acero valyrio parecía subir, bajar y fluir a la luz de las velas. Era un arma hermosa. El acero se había doblado medio millar de veces, y cada uno de ellas era visible en el fondo gris de la hoja; cada una de ellas una historia; cada una de ellas un milagro.

Arya pasó el dedo por la superficie de la daga y miró de nuevo hacia él. Las gotas de sudor eran completamente visibles sobre su frente y la piel debajo de sus ojos se había oscurecido. Ella suspiró. Estaba teniendo uno de sus dolores de cabeza, y era evidente que había estado bebiendo vino en lugar de agua. El viejo bastardo terco.

Él estaba evitando sus ojos ahora, solo la miró cuando ella echó un vistazo a la daga, y aunque toda la cámara estaba húmeda, el aire espeso con los restos de la niebla de la tarde que el fuego de la chimenea y las velas no habían logrado disipar, ella podía ver sus ojos brillando doradamente de la misma exacta manera que los del Matarreyes el día anterior; una amenaza silenciosa emergiendo del hielo, luchando contra él cuando le llamó.

— Mi señor —Arya aventuró—, algo le sucedió... ¿algo le _sucedió_ a su hijo cuando le servía al Rey Loco? ¿algo horrible?

— Nada más horrible que lo usual —Lord Tywin respondió, recostadose en su asiento con una despreocupación rápida que no engañó a Arya ni por un segundo—, ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

— Por nada.

El viento aullaba en la habitación a través del hueco en la pared, oliendo a hielo y muerte, y Arya miró una vez más a Lord Tywin, que seguía negándose a mirarla a los ojos.

— _Quiere que cierre los ojos para no tener que mirarme cuando me mata_ —pensó, apretando los dientes—, bueno es una lastima _, mi señor. Los norteños miran a la muerte a los ojos y le dicen que se vaya a la mierda._

Ella no tenía miedo a la muerte, y siempre había pensado que él tampoco le temía; el gran Tywin Lannister que habían sembrado la sal en los campos de Castamere. Cuando los guardias habían venido por ella, arrastrándola desde su cama sin más que un tortazo en la cabeza para despertarla, ella había esperado ser sacada hacia el bosque y violada antes de ser vertida decapitada en el Tridente. En cambio, ella había sido llevada hasta el solar, sus cadenas apretando dolorosamente sus muñecas, y Lord Tywin había dicho a los guardias que la sentaran en la silla frente a él, quitasen sus grilletes y salieran. Y entonces él se había sentado a mirarla y a no hacerlo, no respondiendo a una sola de las preguntas que le hizo, y tomando un tiempo terriblemente largo para simplemente conseguir la tarea de matarla.

— _Tal vez él no quiere... él no quiere..._

— _No seas estúpida. Estúpido, estúpido pequeño ratón. Recuerda quién es él. Recuerda lo que es._

Otro cuarto de hora transcurrió en silencio; Arya jugaba con la daga, cada vez más aburrida de jugar con ella, y finalmente, volcó la daga en la superficie de la mesa del consejo, haciendo saltar a Lord Tywin, coloreando sus mejillas mientras lo hacía.

— ¡Siete infiernos! ¿Por favor podrías matarme y terminar con ésto? —Arya se rompió y se puso de pie—, ¡no puedo ser valiente por siempre!

— ¿Te gusta? —Lord Tywin le preguntó.

— ¿Me gusta qué?

— La daga.

Arya frunció el ceño con molestia.

— _¿Si me gusta la daga?_ —gruñó con incredulidad.

— Es una cuestión bastante simple, niña —Tywin respondió con desdén.

Arya se cruzó de brazos y le fulminó con la mirada, el rostro cada vez más pálido mientras lo hacía.

— Me decepciona, mi señor. Nunca me había parecido como el tipo de hombre que le gusta jugar con su presa.

Lord Tywin no respondió a eso. En cambio, se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la daga de la mesa, y la arrojó sobre su regazo.

— ¿Cuándo va a matarme? —Arya persistió, arrojándo la daga de nuevo hacia él.

— No tengo ninguna intención de matarte, miserable niña —replicó Tywin, cogiendo con destreza la daga e impulsando por primera vez sobre la mesa una vez más—, te estoy adoptando.

La cabeza de Arya giró.

— ¿Adoptar... _adoptarme_? —Ella balbuceó.

— Sí—simplemente Tywin dijo.

— ¿Por qué? —Arya exigió.

— Siéntate.

Arya se sentó.

— A partir de este día en adelante, niña, tú no serás mi copero, serás mi pupila —Tywin declaró, como si él no hiciera nada más importante que dictar una lista de suministros militares—, se te darán alojamientos más adecuados a tú posición. No llevareis mi apellido y tampoco llevareis mis colores, pero te daré una cierta cantidad, que heredaréis a mi muerte, al igual que mis otros hijos. Por lo tanto estaréis protegida contra el tabú Kinslaying, al igual que yo, y nunca hablaremos de esto otra vez.

Cuando terminó, la contemplaba sin rastro de calidez y afecto, y Arya trató de responder varias veces; cerrando la boca de golpe cada vez que la abrió; las palabras bailando en la cabeza; la realización brillando en su pecho.

Él no quería que llevara su apellido o llevara sus colores porque sabía que le harían infeliz. Ya no podía ser su copero porque su identidad había sido revelada y le sería imposible salvar la cara con sus comandantes. Él le estaba otorgando dinero para que nadie pudiese poner en duda la seriedad de la disposición. Pero todo se reducía a una sola cosa: él no quería matarla.

No quería matarla, no quería matarla... pero él no quería que nadie lo supiera. Típico.

Y de repente estaba enfadada de nuevo.

— Y una vez que me haya "adoptado", mi señor, ¿entonces qué? —Arya escupió, agitando los brazos dramáticamente por encima de su cabeza—, vas a enviarme fuera a Desembarco del Rey y encerrarme en la Fortaleza Roja con mi hermana; ¿me obligaréis a sonreír y reverenciar a la pequeña mierda que cortó la cabeza de mi padre y pretender que todo lo que quiero hacer es besar su real trasero?

— Eso sería perjudicial, tanto para Joffrey como para ti —Tywin respondió con frialdad.

— ¿Por qué siquiera te importa lo que me pase? Me habrías cortado en dos el día que nos encontramos si os hubiera dicho quién era yo.

— Cuidado, niña.

Arya agarró los posa brazos de la silla y se inclinó hacia atrás, una sonrisa burlona torciendo sus labios.

— Usted debe estar consiguiendo _algo_ de esto —dijo Arya,—, sois un hombre inteligente, que le gusta cuidar de los intereses de su familia. No harías esto sólo porque te gusta mi compañía. Para ello sería necesario sentimientos de algún tipo, y los sentimientos son debilidad, ¿no es así mi señor? Así que déjame adivinar cómo los Lannister posiblemente se pueden beneficiar de esto. ¡Oh... lo sé! Adoptarme, y mantener una de las claves del Norte en su bolsillo. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Joffrey nos puede controlar desde Desembarco del Rey y usted puede controlarnos desde aquí! ¡Perfecto!

— Desde un punto de vista estratégico, sin duda es un excelente plan —Tywin admitió en un tono autocomplaciente que provocó en Arya ganas de gritar.

— ¿ _Un excelente plan?_ —Arya repitió con desdén—, hay un profundo y gigantesco agujero en su "excelente plan" que hasta un niño puede ver con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿De verdad?

Arya sonrió con toda la impertinencia que pudo reunir.

— Usted tiene que consultar a un septon para adoptar a alguien, _mi señor_ —dijo ella—, y el septon nunca creerá que me adoptaste _antes de_ que tratase de matar al Matarre... Ser Jaime.

— El septon creerá lo que yo le diga que crea —Tywin gruñó

— _El septon creerá lo que yo le diga que crea_ —Arya imitó estridentemente—, usted es tan peligroso, ¿verdad? ¿amenazas a viejos estúpidos con la muerte y destripamiento si no hacen lo que quieres?

— ¿Lo aceptas o lo rechazas?

— ¡Digame de una vez por todas lo que obtienes de este estúpido plan, y finalmente podría rechazarlo cortésmente!

Tywin pareció considerarlo, y miró pensativamente hacia el techo mientras preparaba su argumento.

— Gano una cautiva de noble cuna de sangre antigua que puede asegurar el buen comportamiento de su hermano —él dijo—, ahora que mi hijo ya no es el invitado de los Stark.

— Soy un rehén —respondió Arya débilmente, sin molestarse siquiera en formular la frase como una pregunta.

— Si te habéis considerado libre por los últimos cuatro años, entonces estoy muy decepcionado ti —Tywin sonrió en respuesta.

Arya se cruzó de brazos.

— Continúa.

— Yo me haré con el control del Norte en caso de que su familia se reúne con un trágico accidente...

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Arya interrumpió, su corazón saltó hacia su garganta.

— Ellos están en abierta rebelión contra la corona, niña —explicó Tywin, agitando la mano con impaciencia—, es un milagro que ningún accidente trágico les haya ocurrido aún. En resumen: gano un rehén, gano la posibilidad de controlar el Norte, y gano la refrescante perspectiva de tener un hija que de verdad _es_ tan inteligente como ella piensa que es.

— ¿Qué _consigo_? —Arya exigió, ignorando el calor que se extendía en su pecho.

— _Tú_ no consigues la garganta abierta —Tywin respondió con suavidad.

— No es justo.

— La vida raramente lo es. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

Arya se odiaba a sí misma por la sonrisa fantasmal en sus labios, y por un momento estaba segura que podía oír a su padre gritandole desde el más allá, rogándole que se detuviera.

— Yo preferiría confiar un niño a una víbora que a Tywin Lannister —una vez él le había dicho a su madre.

Un fuerte elección de palabras. Y su padre nunca había sido propenso a la exageración.

— Ya tengo un padre —dijo Arya, levantando la barbilla en desafío—, y nadie va a reemplazarlo. Ni usted. Ni nadie.

— Si tratas de llamarme "Padre", niña, entonces me temo que esto va a terminar desagradablemente antes de que haya comenzado. Ahora dame tu respuesta. Me estoy cansando de discutir contigo.

Arya asintió una vez, y Tywin asintió en respuesta.

—Bien —señaló con gravedad, sacando una hoja limpia de pergamino y comenzando a escribir.

— Mientras tanto —añadió, su pluma rasgando tan duro contra el papel que Arya pensó que abriría un agujero en él—, tendremos que idear un castigo apropiado para ti.

— ¿Castigo? —Arya repitió lentamente.

Tywin resopló.

— No permito que las tentativas hechas contra la vida de los Lannister queden impunes, incluso si uno de mis hijos es el que ha hecho el intento.

— ¿Qué... clase de castigo? —Arya aventuró, con toda la calma que pudo.

— Las espadas de la armería han requerido un buen pulido desde un tiempo considerable —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quiere que pula... _todas_ las espadas en la armería? —Arya repitió agudamente.

— En efecto.

— ¡Pero hay _miles_ de ellas!

— ¿Prefieres fregar ollas en la cocina?

— No.

— Entonces, puedes comenzar inmediatamente. Comenzando con éste.

Él empujó la daga sobre la mesa hacia ella.

— Tómala. Es tuya.

Arya la cogió sin lugar a dudas, a sabiendas de que se ofendería si se negaba, no del todo segura de querer rechazarle.

— Gracias, mi señor —murmuró.

— Puedes irte —dijo él bruscamente.

Arya se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Y quiero dejar una cosa muy clara, Lady Arya —declaró Tywin de manera amenazante cuando ella abrió la puerta para salir—, si intenta matar a cualquiera con el nombre Lannister de nuevo, voy a colgarla. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, mi señor —respondió Arya, sabiendo que no bromeaba.

— Bueno. Ahora tráeme un poco de vino caliente con especias. Mi cabeza está a punto de ser abierto por una grieta.

Arya se puso las manos en las caderas.

— Voy a traerle un poco de agua, y nada más.

La comisura de su boca levantada ligeramente; y cuando Arya se dirigió a la cocina, la daga de acero valyrio todavía aferrada en su mano, podría haber jurado que Tywin Lannister le había sonreído.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa noche Jaime soñaba con Cersei.

Él sintió que su ira lo consumía todos los días durante el mes mientras viajaban hacia el norte; tan cerca de ella, pero incapaz de tocarla. La vio erizarse en la mesa principal de Invernalia cuando Robert desfiló frente a ella, con las manos bajo los corpiños de dos mozas diferentes, y ella había mirado con frialdad a través de la habitación a Jaime, real y hermosa como el alba, el odio en sus ojos rogándole. Se sentía desgarrando la ropa que mantenían su blancura encarcelada; él mismo se sintió joderla contra la pared de piedra fría, sujetándola, lastimándola, sus labios extrayendo sangre de los suyos, y: _"_ — _Estás en casa_ —había pensado—, _estás en casa"._ Pero entonces ella gritaba; en estado de alarma, no en éxtasis, y vio una pálida cara, perpleja, con los ojos muy abiertos en la ventana, corrió, sujetando la parte delantera del jubón del niño Stark y tirando de él lejos de su propio escape.

— Eres todo un pequeño escalador, ¿verdad? —dijo, y disfrutó de la mirada de terror en la cara del niño, cada vez más amplia a medida que se dio cuenta de lo alto que estaban, lo fácil que sería silenciarlo y cuánto deseaba demostrar a Cersei que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Y entonces él estaba mirando hacia su propio rostro.

Y nada más que la punta de sus pies estaban equilibradas en el alféizar de la ventana, y sus piernas temblaban espasmódicamente, con ganas de moverse, para afianzar la piedra mejor, pero sabiendo que caería si lo intentaba. Y casi lloró de la esperanza que sentía ante la sensación de la mano de su reflejo en el centro del pecho; sosteniéndole a él anclado al mundo cuando era obvio que el tiempo que le quedaba en él era corto y oscuro.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, muchacho? —Su reflejo preguntó.

— Diez —respondió Jaime.

Miró dentro de sus propios ojos, y estaba horrorizado por lo que vio en ellos. No era crueldad, ni frialdad, sino que diversión. Diversión.

— Las cosas que hago por amor —su reflejo dijo, y lo empujó.

Las lágrimas fueron arrancadas de sus ojos por la fuerza del viento, y su mente se sentía más lenta que su cuerpo mientras caía. Pero entonces él sintió el aire sacudirlo, acelerarse y morir; sintió la tierra agrietarse contra su espalda; y luego, la oscuridad, una oscuridad tan completa que era un caos, primigenio sin vida, antes que la vida.

Su respiración quemó al rojo vivo en sus pulmones mientras sus ojos se abrieron. Su corazón estaba rugiendo como un loco dentro de él, su cuerpo estaba resbaladizo por el sudor, y el calor de su cama era insoportable cuando él arrancó las mantas, cruzó la habitación y abrió la ventana; desde donde se encontraba, inclinó la cabeza sobre el borde de la cuenca, su mandíbula latiendo violentamente como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

El sudor se enfrió sobre su frente, y el aire de la noche le llenó levantando la bruma, pero las náuseas no lo dejaron cuando una vez más vio sus propios ojos reírse de él; sintió su cuerpo, tan pequeño, tan... humano, caer hacia atrás en el vacío aire.

— _¿Te has vuelto blando, imbécil? La pequeña mierda nos espiaba. Habría corrido directamente a su padre, quien se habría dirigido directamente a Robert, quien habría decorado su estandarte personal con nuestras dos cabezas. No me siento culpable._ No me siento culpable.

Pero sus propios ojos se reirían de él cada vez que los cerraba, y la chica Stark miraría hacia él, pálida y dolorida; y él no durmió de nuevo por el resto de la noche, maldiciéndose por ser un débil pusilánime e idiota. Se encontraba de bastante mal humor para la salida del sol como para querer golpear algo, y vagó sin rumbo por el castillo en busca de una espada, los pasillos vacíos incluso de criados, hasta que se encontró con un desafortunado escudero que regresaba del retrete, se apoderó de su oreja y le ordenó que le mostrara el patio de práctica.

El escudero era tartamudo, y Jaime muy probablemente habría encontrado alguna manera de burlarse de él si hubiera estado en un mejor humor. Actualmente, el niño simplemente contribuyó a su mal humor.

— Este es el pa-pa-patio, mi señor —murmuró el escudero—, y la-la-la armería esta justamente a-a-allí...

— ¡Habla ya, muchacho!

— Mi se-se-señor...

— ¡No importa! —Jaime gritó, cruzando el patio hasta la armería con la esperanza de que el joven tonto todavía estaría allí cuando saliera de modo que podría golpear el tartamudeo fuera de él.

La armería en Harrenhal era una enorme sala abovedada en una condición mucho mejor que el resto del castillo. Las armas se exponían en mallas metálicas que iban desde el suelo al techo, y que colgaban sobre las cuatro paredes; a primera vista, uno podría haber estado dentro de una biblioteca, con espadas, lanzas, picas y estrellas de la mañana embutidas en los estantes en lugar de libros. Jaime aprobó sinceramente y partió en búsqueda de descubrir la fuente del sonido de acero golpeando piedra que emanaba desde el fondo de la habitación.

A mitad de camino en la armería se encontró a la chica Stark, que evidentemente pensó que golpear una gran espada contra la pared era una forma más eficaz de pulirla que haciendo uso de las piedras esparcidas en el suelo a su alrededor. Jaime sonrió. Ella realmente estaba terriblemente flaca —había visto a niñas de taberna mejor alimentadas— y se preguntó como ella no se desplomó inmediatamente simplemente por sujetar la espada. Y sin embargo, ella sólo estaba usando una mano. Impresionante. Aunque por lo que él sabía ella podría estar demasiado enfadada para que el peso importara mucho. El entusiasmo con el que estaba atacando la pared sin duda lo sugería.

— No tan fuerte —dijo Jaime divertido—, vas a arruinar el acero.

La chica se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Gritó—, ¡vete!

— Suenas igual que tu madre —Jaime observó burlonamente.

— ¡No hables de mi madre! —espetó ella enojada.

Jaime se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una malla de espadas.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Llegamos a conocernos bastante bien, mientras que yo era su invitado. Su cama estaba sola, y yo estaba feliz de estar de servicio.

La chica enrojeció.

— Estás mintiendo.

— De lo contrario. Se ha convertido en una verdadera loba en su vejez. No queda mucho pescado en ella.

— ¡Mi madre siempre ha sido un lobo, no un estúpido pescado! Y si alguna vez ella estuviera tan desesperada como para coger a un insecto como tú, tu pequeña polla probablemente caería en estado de shock.

Jaime sonrió.

— No es tan pequeña.

— ¿Es eso lo que tu hermana te dice cada vez que te la jodes?

La sonrisa de Jaime desapareció.

— No hables de mi hermana en ese tono, Stark.

— ¿Seguiste jodiéndola después de empujar a Bran por la ventana como si fuera una bolsa de vellón en una feria de lana? —La chica siguió adelante—, ¿seguiste haciéndoselo con fuerza? ¿O era ella la que quería más?

— Eres…

— Oh, Jaime, por favor cógeme con más fuerza, Jaime, no hay nada más excitante que el asesinato, Jaime —la chica imitó estridente, antes de que su cara cayera en una expresión de exquisito desprecio, ardiendo a través de su mirada.

— Eres... repugnante —ella escupió.

Las náuseas lo cegaron y le hicieron tener arcadas, sangre corriendo rápidamente hacia la cabeza y luego drenándose fuera. Se acordó de su propia cara, y _"— ¿cuántos años tienes, muchacho?" y "— Las cosas que hago por amor"_ y la casual diversión espantosa que había visto en sus propios ojos. Y recordó su estómago girando desgarradoramente sobre sí mismo mientras caía a la tierra, hacia las fauces de la muerte, y él recordó lo que había seguido; la oscuridad, la no vida y la no muerte, el horror de ser ambos a la vez.

Jaime se dio cuenta de que la chica le estaba mirando un tanto triunfante, y él apresuradamente sonrió ampliamente hacia ella, sus labios curvándose en su mueca favorita.

— ¿Se supone que ese pequeño discurso era para acobardarme? —ronroneó él.

La chica sonrió desdeñosamente hacia él.

— Sí.

Ella se alejó de él con la espada todavía aferrada en su mano, con un tono que sugería que había hecho un trabajo miserable de ocultar su incomodidad, y él no podía recordar estar más enojado consigo mismo en todo el transcurso de su vida.

A su manera, él era su propio maestro de los susurros, su propio hombre sin rostro. Era el hijo de su padre. Su padre se ocultó detrás de mármol, el silencio y el miedo, Jaime detrás de las sonrisas, la violencia y el ruido. Su padre era mejor en la estrategia; Jaime era mejor en la esgrima. La llevaba como una armadura, como una segunda piel, a menudo durante años y años; y nada en este mundo podría atravesarlo; no después de las cosas de las que le había protegido. Y luego, una mocosa medio muerta de hambre, malhablada lo juzgaba a través de sus ojos justamente al igual que su padre, había venido y separado la piel de sus huesos con nada más que unas pocas palabras cortas; y lo peor de todo, ella lo sabía.

— _Di algo_ —se gruñó a sí mismo—, _por el amor de Dios, di algo._

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —llamó después de verla alejarse.

No hubo respuesta.

— Si te doy tanto asco, sólo podrías haberme pedido marcharme— él sugirió.

— Me voy porque tu padre dijo que me colgaría si trataba de matarte otra vez —gritó por encima del hombro.

Encantado de ser tan generosamente recompensado con un pretexto para estallar en risas, Jaime alegremente estalló a carcajadas, empujándolas con entusiasmo de su garganta y hacia el techo. La idea de que esta niña pudiese hacerle cualquier daño era tan ridícula que—

— _Oh._

El tiempo se ralentizó antes de ganar impulso de nuevo, como una flecha lanzada a partir de un arco; algo frío, gris y metálico había rozado su oreja; la sangre fluía lentamente por el cuello; y él estaba tirando una espada fuera de la estantería cuando la chica irrumpió de nuevo hacia él, el asesinato inscrito en sus ojos.

Ella había tirado un cuchillo hacia él, y este le había pasado por pulgadas.

Silbando provocativamente, Jaime sintió el peso de su espada en sus manos, los dedos casi suspirando de satisfacción mientras se deslizaban en su lugar a lo largo de la empuñadura; y la profunda, hermosa sentencia que viajó a través de ellos mientras desviaba el primer golpe de la joven Stark fue espléndido, una sinfonía, la perfección. Entonces la chica se deslizó hacia atrás en una postura que la hacía parecer más delgada y más difícil de alcanzar que el aire mismo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos vio un rival inteligente, la mirada analítica fija en él, Jaime se dio cuenta de que la chica sabía cómo luchar. Y ella no había sido entrenada por un Westerosi.

Ella nunca estuvo en un mismo lugar durante más de una fracción de segundo; su cuerpo como millones de pequeñas grietas en el tejido del aire que sólo podía alcanzar con los ojos medio cerrados. Ella manejaba su arma como si fuera más ligera que una aguja, impulsándola entre sus manos izquierda y derecha; y hacia frente a los golpes con unos igualmente fuertes que, era imposible decir cuál era su mano de la espada. Se agachó y saltó; invirtió la hoja sin esfuerzo en su mano para girar la empuñadura a la cara, y ella le engañaría una y otra vez; todo su cuerpo zumbando hacia la dirección desde la que iba a atacar, su golpe aterrizando de lleno y sin esfuerzo en el lado opuesto, él punzó salvajemente mientras ella retrocedió de nuevo, a salvo del descomunal martillazo poderoso del brazo de Jaime. Su estilo tuvo la ligereza y el peso devastador del baile del agua Braavosi; el pesado instinto, del hierro de Poniente que hacía que los hombres se apoderaran de una hoja con las dos manos y la utilizaran para romper cráneos... y algo más, algo indefinible que nunca había visto ni sentido. Ella fue extraordinaria. Ella era... hermosa.

Jaime podría morir antes de que admitiera que se sentía fuera de su terreno, pero su tentativa de llevar una estantería completa de espadas sobre ella, era toda la confirmación del hecho que la niña Stark necesitaba. Bailó con elegancia fuera del camino cuando el impacto envió nubes de polvo creciente en el aire, y luego saltó sobre la propia estantería y volvió a él de nuevo, tratando de hacerle tropezar. La cara de ella estaba llena de gozo; su propia de ira, y sus golpes crecieron más y más difíciles una vez que él logró convertir a su alrededor e intentó atraerla hacia el fondo de la sala, donde antes había percibido un gran conjunto de redes que colgaban en la pared.

Esa sonrisa descarada en su rostro le enfurecia, pero entre más enojado se volvía, más errores cometió. La chica Stark se precipitó en cada uno de ellos como un imán atraído por el metal, su instinto afilado, sin defectos, sobrenatural, pero para Jaime parecía estar centrado en él, y sólo él; sin prestar mucha atención a la dirección en la que sus errores le estaban llevando. Él aprovechó esto teniendo cuidado de parecer más salvaje y más enojado de lo que se sentía; y cuando llegaron a la pared del fondo, miró una vez por encima del hombro, contemplando cómo podía llevar las redes sobre ella.

Con una audacia que habría elogiado en cualquier otra circunstancia, la chica de repente se apoderó de ambos hombros, le dio la vuelta, y lo golpeó contra el muro que él había estado tratando de llevarla, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo con una pila de sangrientas redes sobre él, su peso tan enorme, tan doloroso y tan humillante que sus ojos se desenfocaron hasta que no vio nada más que oscuridad, mientras sus dedos se apretaron en puños.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la chica Stark estaba de pie sobre él, mirando muy satisfecha de sí misma. Tenía los labios fruncidos con satisfacción, y sus ojos ardían con la emoción de la caza, brillante en contra de la blancura de su piel y la sangre latiendo en sus mejillas.

— Oh, bueno —observó casualmente—, estás vivo.

Y se fue de la habitación silbando, dejándole enredado en su propia trampa.

...

 ** _Notas de la traductora:_**

 _Antes de que digáis que es imposible que Arya venza a Jaime la escritora original a dejado unos puntos a considerar y que os dejó a continuación:_

 _"●_ Punto 1: Arya vence a Jaime después de unos meses de entrenamiento. Digo claramente Jaime reconoce en su estilo a Braavos, Poniente y _algo más que no puede definir_ , que es un toque sutil a que hay algo más en juego, aparte de sus pocos meses con Sirio. Este punto se plantea de nuevo en el capítulo 7 al mencionar al "amigo" de Arya, y ciertamente no voy a revelar lo que está pasando antes de lo que había pensado simplemente porque esta insinuación no ha sido reconocida por ciertos lectores. (Aquí la autora original se refiere a algunos electores que al parecer no habían estado de acuerdo con el desarrollo de la relación de Arya/Jaime en cuanto fuerza física y batalla)

● Punto 2: Resistencia frente a velocidad. En esta escena en particular, hablo de la fuerza de Jaime más que de su velocidad por una razón. Pretendo una intensa conexión física/espiritual entre Arya y Jaime que está mucho mejor expresada a través de la imagen de la fuerza que de la velocidad. Un golpe que resuena hasta el hueso es una experiencia intensamente física que conecta a dos personas a través del acero que portan: puede ser extremadamente poderoso y abrumador, que es el tipo de relación que aspiro en esta historia. Por otra parte, Jaime es sin duda el caballero más rápido en Poniente, pero un niño que es una cuarta parte de su peso es mucho más ligero que él y sólo sería capaz de derrotarle a través de mayor velocidad, algo que es posible gracias al peso ligero de Arya."


End file.
